The Man With TEN Fingers
by Myriad Dewdrop
Summary: Snape, on the now dead Dumbledore's orders, takes refuge with a karate master. Little does he know what lessons he will be taught and who he will have to face. Harry is coming to find him..... and he isn't happy. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this 'cep
1. Snape, A karate master, and a kangaroo

The world was cold, dark and forboding... until one turned on the light which could be located on the right side of the door. Then things got bright and cheery. Snape turned the light back off. 'Ahhh, desolate calm again.' he thought, wondering then if he had put the milk back into the fridge last night. If not, his karate-master would be pissed.   
"Keeeyaaaa! Severus why you never put milk away!" Master Kip yelled while karate chopping Snape across the back.

"Huufff." replied Snape - it was too early in the morning for him to be knocked around like this. He did a hap-hazard roundhouse kick and somehow managed to land flat on his back. "Stuff it Master Kip," growled Severus, again being hit by the small old man. After Snape had killed Dumbledore Voldemort had told him to keep a low profile. So Snape went and hid in the mountains with the only man who knew the truth - knew that Snape had been instructed by Dumbledore himself to kill, well Dumbledore. This man was named Kip, but many who were in awe of his skills were told to call him "The Man with TEN fingers." . This to Snape showed that the people in awe of Master Kip were in fact as dumb as rocks. All normal men had ten fingers. 'Dumbasses.' thought Snape, a flicker of a smile appearing on his face when he thought of those "in awe" professing their admiration of a man with ten fingers. It did keep the creepy fan mail away, though - so that was a plus.

After Master Kip was done "scolding" Severus he instructed him to go out to the barn and milk the cow aka "Moosie". Snape scowled, but went outside anyway to fetch the milk. He walked along a twisting dirt path to a small thatched roof of a barn and entered slowly. Moosie eyed him with utter contempt as he walked in, she had never liked him - although he didn't know why. He had never done anything in particular to warrant such a lack of affection, he merely existed. When he had told this thought to Master Kip, the day before, Kip had replied "Now you must know how some of your students felt." And had walked out of the room. Snape had let him leave, and hadn't spoken to him about it since. Still, he looked at Moosie, regardless of how much truth the statement held he was at least not a cow.

Moosie snorted indignently as he approached her with the bucket.  
"Easy, girl." he said as silkily as he could. Moosie kicked Snape squarely in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. "Dammit, Moosie!" he yelled, baring his teeth at the cow. Moosie stared at him with a look of utter defiance. She was just daring him to try again, daring him to try and tame her wild spirit. "Concentrate, Severus."  
Snape whipped around, expecting to find Master Kip behind him. He found no one. "Kip?" questioned Snape, a slight uneasiness coming into his voice.

"I'm up here, Severus." Snape jerked his head upward, only to find Master Kip sitting on the ceiling beams above.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know that you were right, Moosie does seem to have quite a zesty dislike of you."

"You see, I told you!" hissed Snape, "That cow truly hates me!" Master Kip slowly descended from the ceiling via the rope ladder dangling a few feet away from Moosie and replied,

"But it surely is nothing that you cannot handle? You have been hated by student, colleague and strangers alike, correct? Why would a cow's hatred afflict you any worse?"

"You sure do know how to make a man feel good about himself." sneered Snape, rubbing the hoof marks off his black sweater and wincing in slight discomfort as he did so.

"You're going to feel that in the morning." commented Kip.

"I feel it now." shot Snape

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't now the morning?" asked Kip, a smile of gentle humor creeping across his face. Snape just glowered at him.  
After a brief period of silence Kip said, " Well, aren't you going to try again? Or will we be milkless forever?"  
Snape was astonished by Kip's ignorance. The cow would not let Snape near it, therefore there would be no milk - ever... unless Kip did it. Kip seemed to guess Snape's thought process for after awhile he said, " I will not milk this cow for you, Severus. This is your first test, get Moosie to trust you. Befriend her, Severus and you will have completed your first challenge."

Snape looked at Kip, "A test? I thought studying under you here meant studying fighting - not cows. When the arrangements were made by Dumbledore to allow me lodging and training here after - well - after - did he know of this mockery?"

"Mockery? Hardly, Severus... Albus knows my methods... I will not only train your body, but also your soul. I will teach you to open your eyes and your heart - that is what training under me means. Now, I believe you have a cow to befriend." And Kip strode out of the barn and back up to the house, leaving Severus staring after.

"Hello again, Moosie." Snape said quietly, keeping a distance away from Moosie's back legs. Moosie meanwhile was looking at him calmly, waiting for his next move. He looked her in the eye and continued to observe her further, he was unsure of what exactly one did to befriend a cow. Not really an average everyday problem one finds them self in the situation of solving. He gingerly reached out his hand to pet Moosie. She watched him closely as he stroked her head. Snape soon found himself muttering his inner thoughts aloud.

"Why do you hate me so much, Moosie? What is it about me that allows such aggression when you do not even know me? Is it my nose?" Snape blinked, had he just asked a cow if it hated his nose? He looked to Moosie, who seemed to understand what he was saying very well, as there was a slight smirk on her face. "Moosie? Will you be my friend and give me milk?" asked Snape, in a soft tone. Moosie shook her head "no", but then seemed to motion to the window. Snape, puzzled, went over and looked out it.

There was not much to see except the early morning light playing on the mountainous surroundings. Snape mumbled, "I don't understand, Moosie."  
The cow then indicated for him to look downward, he did so and was amazed at what he saw. Below the window was a tiny baby rabbit, seemingly crying in the wet dew that coated its fur. There was a small scratch on its upper left leg and it seemed to be alone. In the bushes some ways away Snape detected movement, and he saw to his dislike a fox's tail swishing away through the leaves. He understood now, Moosie wanted him to make sure the little rabbit would be taken care of - and hadn't intended to give up any milk until that purpose was fufilled. Snape exited the barn and cuddled the wounded rabbit in his arms. He then went back to Moosie, retrieved the milk and went back up to the house to see what he and Master Kip could do for this tiny animal now wriggling in his arms. Snape advanced into the house, wondering if Kip was trying to turn him soft. It certainly seemed like it. It was as though Kip had seen the Muggle movie "Snow White" and was determined to get Severus little animal friends. "I'll be damned if he thinks I'm going to be his maid with my 'little animal friends'." muttered Snape, finding it increasingly difficult to keep a hold on the young rabbit. "Kip?" he called, glancing at the ceiling to make sure he wouldn't be caught off guard again.

Kip walked in from the living room at just that moment and said, "Yes, the ceiling is a nice shade of white this time of year, isn't it?" with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Did you get the milk?"

"Yes, but you see - this little rabbit here, Moosie wanted me to take care of it - it was the only way to get her to give me milk - it's injured badly."

"Oh don't you worry about my brother, he'll be fine, just trying to sneak in and steal my secrets again."

And with that there was a sudden pop and a slightly younger version of Kip, with darker hair and eyes, broke from Snape's arms and ran out the door.  
Snape raised an eyebrow at Kip, who replied, "Moosie, I believe didn't want you to help him, you see, she takes great dislike to the man, as he has tried to do me harm many times. She knew you'd bring him to me."

"But why would your brother choose a small rabbit to be his Animagi - surely a larger animal would've been a more prudent choice."

"He does not have a single Animagi for he can turn into anything, it is a rare gift and he should be happy with it - but no, it cannot be - for the weak minded are never happy with the special gifts they do have, so much so that they try to steal gifts from others... instead of working for them themselves."

Kip sighed and rubbed his eyes, he then put a tea pot on the stove and began to boil water. Severus, meanwhile, put the milk into the fridge. Snape was watching Kip closely, it wasn't very often that Kip would be depressed - but when he was Snape knew what usually happened, in fact he was mentally preparing himself for it right now. "Many mumbling mice," rumbled Kip's deep singing voice 'Oh God - there he goes.' thought Snape - wincing a little.  
"Are making mumbling music in the moonlight- mighty nice. Many of them have names of golden hues, some are George, and some are Bob... but some are Kip just like me. JUST LIKE ME!"

'Atleast he's not impersonating Cher again.' thought Snape, and then scowled bitterly as Kip switched tunes.

"If I could turn back time..."

Somewhere in the distant hills far below them lay Godric's Hollow. Had Snape known this, and known of Harry's plan to make a trip to there he perhaps would not be so relaxed. It was true - Snape hated the boy, but that didn't change the determination Snape had seen in his eyes, when they fought on that long ago, dreadful night. The night he had killed his mentor, the night he had killed his friend. Harry was determined to kill him for it, and he knew that regardless of how much dislike he had for Harry he would have to convince him of the truth... otherwise the Wizarding World would be cast forever in a shadow of darkness.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had traveled to Godric's Hollow, after much planning and preparation, by way of the Night Bus. They had lodged in a small hotel in view of a river that ran east of the town. As the sun had risen so had they, all gathering in the eating area of the hotel. They were quiet for sometime until Hermione broke the silence by asking,  
"Is any of this familiar to you, Harry?"

"Hermione, I was one when I was last here, of course not." Harry replied, as Ron crossed his eyes dazedly at Hermione.

"Oh shut up, Ron." Hermione said, batting him with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"But, Hermione, I didn't say anything!" protested Ron, and he was hit again.

"You better listen to your woman, Ronnikins." came Fred's voice from behind them.

The twins were in fact both sitting directly at the table behind them.  
"Fred, George! What are you both doing here?" blurted through a mouth full of muffin.

"Well, mum told Fred and I to come alng and make sure you three were alright."

"Bloody overprotective woman." muttered Ron shaking his head.

"Aw, little Ronnikins is embarassed by his mummy!" grinned the twins together.

While Ron and Hermione had turned to the twins they had neglected to realize that Harry, had disappeared. The reason that they had come so early to Godric's Hollow was a simple one. Harry, by some miraculous way had gotten a message from Fawkes. It had a detailed account of one woman who had spotted Severus. The only problem Harry faced was getting rid of Ron and Hermione. He had to face Snape alone. There was no other way. No. Other.Way. He had tried explaining that to Ron and Hermione, but they just wouldn't budge. They had come with him, but now, Harry knew, he must climb the mountain alone.

The mountain was big. And Scary. And slightly larger up close than from a distance. Harry groaned. Then he remembered a spell he had learned in Transfiguration Class. He had never gotten it to work before- but he figured he'd try it anyway. He pointed his wand at a rock and yelled, "Equis!" The rock turned into a kangaroo.  
'Shit,' thought Harry, 'it was supposed to turn into a horse.' After a moment of pondering Harry awkwardly hopped onto the kangaroo's back and began to "ride it" up the mountain. Harry thought bitterly to himself what biting remarks Snape would come up with if he saw Harry now, "What's the matter, Potter, Australia confiscate your broomstick?" or perhaps, "The Great Potter's training animals to do his bidding now, guess Granger's put House Elves off limits, eh?"

He hated Snape. And he hated having to make an entrance into battle on a kangaroo. Halfway through the trip up the mountain the kangaroo turned back into a rock, leaving Harry to fend for himself. 'Well, at least I don't have to make my entrance on a kangaroo.' thought Harry, who was tempted to try the spell again but had no wish for it to go awry even worse than the first time and leave him stranded there with a monkey who only wanted to pick non-existent bugs out of his hair and eat them.


	2. The Eagle Comes

Just then a huge eagle swooped down and caught Harry. It took him up and up, past trees and rocks and things. It was a cause of great startlement for both Snape and Harry when Harry was flown just above the cabin.

"You greasy git!" shouted Harry, as he continued to be flown – seemingly heading for the highest peak out yonder.

Severus watched in semi-amusement semi-horror as Harry Potter flew above him and called him a 'greasy git.' He knew that Harry would need rescuing – again.

"Dammit, Potter." growled Snape as he made his way over to Kip who was tending his herb garden. "Kip?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Can I have a map?"

"To where?"

"The one that tracks that huge eagle whom sometimes takes your weathervane."

Kip sighed, "Does she have it again?"

"No, she has Harry Potter."

Kip's eyes widened and he ran inside to fetch the wanted parchment. Harry Potter was not supposed to die at the hands of an oversized brute of an eagle. In fact he hopefully wouldn't die at all. But that remained to be seen.

Harry, meanwhile, was realizing how little he liked flying when it was being done by ways of an eagle's grip. He was also hoping that he didn't have to realize whether he liked being dropped or not…. He hoped he wouldn't have to find that out first hand as he was pretty sure already that he didn't. "Where are we going, eagle?" Harry asked knowingly in vain. The eagle looked down at him momentarily, but paid him no more attention.

They weren't rising anymore; they stayed level in the air. They passed over a waterfall and lake, where a few fish were visible. Harry was pretty sure he'd enjoy the view under other circumstances. It still seemed as though the highest peak, still a ways a way, was their destination. Harry had a sudden sickening thought…… what if……. he was dinner?

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing, Severus?" Kip asked, watching Snape as he mounted his broom.

"Just because I do not like to fly does not mean that I cannot." snapped Snape, kicking off hard on the ground, clutching the map tightly to the broom.

And Snape was off, Master Kip watched in slight worry, then after he was no longer visible in the sky Kip went back to tending his garden. It was up to Severus now.


	3. The Rescuing of Mr Potter

Snape flew with great speed, following the map exactly until he could see the eagle and Harry. When Snape had caught up to them was about the time that Harry had realized he may be dinner. Therefore Snape was able to witness Harry Potter kicking and screaming like never before.

"Wow, Potter – way to keep your cool." Snape said to himself, all the while closing in on the eagle. It was then that Snape realized that he really didn't have a plan at all and that that was indeed a bad move. Thinking quickly Snape began to move to the side of the eagle – and with great effort bumped it. The effect was greater than Snape had expected. The eagle, with a great frustrated cry, dropped Harry who fell kicking and screaming all the way down.

It took Snape a few moments to realize what happened. When he finally gathered his composure he went off – speeding downward to save The-Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Nearly-Die-By-An-Eagle. By the time he had caught up with Harry he could see that Harry was no longer kicking and screaming. In fact Harry had passed out. Snape wondered briefly if this was a sign of dementors, surely if it was he would feel them too. And what a feeling it was. Or at least…. had been. Severus Snape had trained himself into a semi-immunity of sorts. Having worked with them in the earliest parts of his Death Eater days he was well accustomed to their presence. Even if he still wasn't completely immune he could indeed ignore them. Well, unless they tried to kiss him – then he was quite sure that he would be done for. Immunity or not – he could not guard his soul.

He grabbed Harry out of the air and draped him limply over his broom. He held Harry onto it by leaning in and wrapping his arms tightly around the broom. Snape felt a tingling sensation and looked up – the eagle was swooping in on them. Snape furiously whipped out his wand and cried "Incendio!" He watched as the eagle burst into flames and was gone, falling down and away. Snape sighed, wondering if Potter would wake up mid-flight as they turned towards home. It felt odd, on the whole, that Harry was here. It meant many awkward moments were to come, as the truth needed to be told and hardest of all – believed.

The sun was shining brilliantly now, as they passed back over the forest and waterfall. There was a slight breeze that made it look as if all the trees were waving distantly at them. It was silent, for a time, in Snape's mind as he focused solely on navigation. It was only when Potter began to stir that his mind focused back on his passenger.

"Git." growled the boy, a slight flick of fear showing on his face. Snape saw this and knew that Harry was very uncomfortable being under his mercy.

"Watch your manners, Potter." Snape snarled, mentally smacking himself for not taking the boy's wand. It was then that Harry tried a new tactic.

"Well, you're rather close."

"I'm sorry, Potter. I did not know that you wished to slide off and smash your unconscious self into tiny pieces on the ground." Snape replied curtly, moving backwards so that Harry was forced to quickly grab hold of the broom to prevent himself from falling.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Harry once he was firmly situated.

"Nowhere if you don't shut up and let me navigate in peace."

Harry paled visibly, thinking that Snape meant to drop him. Harry felt his eyes go moist - he had failed. He had failed Sirius, Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore and the rest of the world. Voldemort would never die. And some muggle would find his smashed carcass on a hike in the woods. Severus Snape had won. Over him, over his parents, and now Harry was free to cry about it – he may as well now.

"Potter, what are you sniffling about?" Snape had felt the tears on his hands and was sure that it was not raining.

"I've failed!" wailed the boy.

Snape was taken aback – this was not what he had expected to happen. "Potter, stop talking nonsense." was all that he could manage.

"You. Have. Won. OKAY?" Harry screamed, " You won against my parents, You won against Dumbledore, AND NOW YOU'VE WON AGAINST ME! Congratulations – You COWARD!" Harry didn't care anymore if he was dropped – he would rip into Snape as much as he could now. There were no points he could take, no detentions he could give. Severus Snape was now just another man, just another man to defeat.

"FOR THE LAST TIME POTTER – DO NOT CALL ME A COWA-"

"What? A coward? You are a coward, Snape. What makes you think you deserve to be called otherwise? YOU killed Dumbledore – the man that took you in the man that redeemed you – AND YOU KILLED HIM! Not when he was powerful – no when he was POISONED! You are a-"

"Potter, use your head. Think back. Think back to all you knew about Dumbledore, and ask yourself this, would he ever beg for someone not to kill him?" Snape cut in, controlling his anger with every bit of strength he had.

Harry paused for a moment, seeing the obvious but not wishing to accept it. "No, Snape – but he was weak – he wasn't acting like himself he -"

"Oh but wasn't he?" returned Snape, his eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry did not speak for the rest of the way. He was too lost in thought.


	4. A Surprise

**Chapter 4: A Surprise.**

**A/N**: Sorry that it took a while to update – but here you are…. Chapter 4! Please review and tell me what you think! Grins

The beautiful sky that did descend upon them made no mention of giving them light for the rest of the night. Thus evening struck, and Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived was startled out of his thoughts, not only because of the fiery sunset but because he heard this…..

"Yeah- well, Hermione if your friggin' horse didn't run off we'd of got here quicker!"

"Oh Ronald, you scared my horse off – how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I did not scare your horse away!"

"Well, Ron you did try to feed it a rock." rang one of the twin's voices

"Yeah – by throwing it at him." rang the other's.

"I thought it was an apple! IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO A BLOODY APPLE! I picked it up by mistake!"

Harry then heard Hermione 'tut' and was sure that she had rolled her eyes.

Harry smirked, and then smiled….. he had friends, good friends, that would climb up a mountain to save him. He was grateful.

"Oh how touching, Potter, your cavalry's arrived." sneered Snape, hearing the voices as well. Seeing as how Harry in the dim light left looked about to shout down to them Snape uttered, "Silencio." A second later, not realizing what had transpired, Harry opened his mouth and looked rather comical, first wide mouthed in yelling and then gritted teeth and shocked eye balls. "Oh no, Potter, you will not get us killed today."

Harry looked at Snape, confused. "Well, Potter, use your head. Don't you think your little friends would try to shoot us down if you shouted 'help' at them?" Harry mouthed a few inappropriate phrases, and sulkily returned his gaze to what was in front of them.

It was completely dark by the time they landed at the cabin. Kip had lit a few tiki torches and stuck them in the lawn so that Snape would know where to land and wouldn't pull a 'Santa'.

Kip remembered the time that he had told Severus of the muggle 'Santa'. Snape had raised a trademark sarcasm eyebrow and had said, "And a fat man does all that?" Kip had laughed and then shook his head. These were much the same motions that had accompanied his body as he had laid the tiki torches out earlier this evening. Kip now watched from the window as the two made their dissent on the broom. He walked out onto the lawn and was greeted with a stunning hex. He dodged it by jumping six feet in the air. Harry was struck still in awe. It was an amazing display of human muscle. Snape took the opportunity to snatch Harry's wand away from him and to charm binds around him. Harry wriggled and shouted, surprising Snape that his 'silencio' had worn off already. Eventually Harry tried hopping in vigorous fury, toppling himself almost the instant he tried. "Idiot." He heard Snape growl as Snape picked him up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him inside.

"How marvelous, Severus – you look like a mother cat with her young when you do that!" Snape dropped Harry immediately onto the kitchen floor. A muffled 'ow' rang through the room. Kip grinned brilliantly at Severus and picked Harry up from the floor. He dusted him off and propped him against the swirled gray marble counter. "Don't worry, Harry, you are in good hands. You are in the hands of the light." Harry snorted, disbelieving through his gag. It was an odd sensation and he began to choke. Kip, removed the gag hastily. "Harry please, it was on Dumbledore's orders that - "

"In case you haven't noticed, Dumbledore's dead!" shouted Harry, causing Severus to think that it may have been better to just leave the gag on and let the coughing subside on its own.

"Oh no, Harry, that would've been very hard to miss. Considering I was his cousin." Kip replied, sadly. Snape, however, was looking quite shocked. He hadn't known that Albus had any family members other than his brother. Then again, Kip did possess that damn eye twinkle ability…. occasionally.

Harry, however, was glaring at Kip with uncertainty. 'If he really is Dumbledore's cousin,' thought Harry, 'then why would he harbor Snape? Unless, no – he must be as big a fool as Dumbledore to trust Snape. Or even better, he's a Death Eater.'

"No, Mr. Potter – I am not a Death Eater." smiled Kip kindly, showing Harry his left forearm.

"Then why the fuck do you trust this man!" shrieked Harry, nodding towards Snape in frustration.

"The same reason, my dear boy, that my cousin trusted him."

"Oh WHAT! Because he felt remorse for telling the prophecy to Dumbledore! Because that sad pathetic coward came crawling back!"

Snape was gritting his teeth and turning a deadly shade of red during this little speech. It seemed as if he was doing his best not to rip the boy to shreds. Did this child think it was easy for him to kill his only mentor, the only person that truly knew him, his only friend? Why was he so evil for following Albus's orders? Surely no one would've blamed Potter if the poison he fed Albus on Albus's orders killed him – so why were people so willing to damn him and think no thoughts to his innocence. Then again, he knew the answer to that question – it was easier to believe the "boy hero", than to believe an Ex-Death Eater, turned spy, turned dungeon potions bat. No, the golden boy would get off, and Harry was too arrogant even now, to even consider him able to be innocent.

"No, Harry that is not the reason Albus trusted Severus," Kip replied calmly, snapping Severus out of his thoughts and silencing Potter. "It was due to Severus coming back that we were able to protect your parents with the Secret Keeper, had they not been betrayed - "

"Had HE NOT TOLD VOLDEMORT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU MEAN!" cut in Harry. Kip sighed in exasperation and Snape took over, slightly calmer than he had been moments before.

"Potter, listen to me closely – your parents were already prime targets. The knowledge of the prophecy merely set the due date to kill your parents earlier."

"So? What the hell, Snape, why did you even bother – YOU HATED THEM! It was everything you wanted, wasn't it? To get James Potter, the arrogant one, and his Mudblood wife into graves!" Harry was crying, his voice hoarse by now from all the shouting. "The only reason you came back was because this prime piece of information gave you an easy seat in Dumbledore's lap! To spy on the Order, to torture students ever so subtly – you're an ass Snape, you know that! One BIG SMELLY ASS!"

"Who has a big smelly ass?" asked Fred, stepping through the doorway and freezing abruptly – he had not expected the sight that met his eyes. After all, it had only been a loose tip that Snape was up here.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred's wand slipped through his fingers and came to rest in Snape's open hand.

"Shit!" cursed Fed, "Guys, come quick, Harry's in here and Snape's with him!" It wasn't long before a stunning spell hit Fred squarely in the chest and the others rushed in.

"Fred!" cried George, "I'll get you for this, I will – you greasy bastard!"

Snape sneered, "Really, Weasley, you may have a successful business, but you cannot tell death from stunning, tut, tut." Snape conjured a lasso, whipping it around the group, including Fred, and set them struggling next to Harry against the counter.

"Now that I have all of your attention I will continue with my explanations…."


	5. Truth Revealed

Snape circled the group, eyeing them carefully, it seemed that he would have to convince all of them now if he wanted any hope of convincing Potter. It would be tiring, for he would have to take them all into his mind to do it, but that was just the price that had to be paid on this occasion.

"I will now take you into my mind." Severus began, "What I say is the truth, but in case you need visual proof here it shall be. I am going to take us through the memory that shows Albus's plans."

Severus stood alone in the Forbidden Forest, it was nearing 6 o'clock in the evening as he paced in a nervous circle.

"I don't understand why you insist on meeting me here, m'boy. My office is much more cozy." It was Albus, and he had in his eyes a full on twinkle, "Lemon Drop?"

Severus waved away the candy and said, "Headmaster, there is something I think you ought to know." Albus quirked an eyebrow, nodding for him to continue, "This summer, Narcissa came to my house with Bellatrix. I ended up having to take an Unbreakable Vow." Severus gulped, but then went on though visibly paler and shaking slightly. "The Vow binds me to protecting Draco, as well as finishing the job assigned to him by the Dark Lord if he fails to do it. I believe I have already told you what that job is," Dumbledore nodded, "and so I must tell you now that I suspect this year to be my last of service to you. Perhaps I can convince Draco to take my place once I am gone."

Severus let the words fall, perhaps Albus would just accept it. Just accept the fact that this was one thing that he was not willing to do. He had known at the time of taking the Vow that he was committing suicide. He could not kill Albus.

It felt like ages until Albus spoke again, "You know, Severus, I do believe you are right when you say that this will be your last year working for me. Do make sure they bury me here, I've always loved Hogwarts so much."

"What?! Albus, no! I can't kill you! I – I've had enough of this! I can't take this kind of life anymore, can't you see that?" And Severus, without realizing it, began to let all his emotions show, "It's too much, I've had enough!"

Albus's eyes became grave, "You have to do it, Severus! This is you're job – I am ordering you to do it – so you will! You will carry this memory as proof of your innocence – and you will do it!"

"But Albus, I -" Severus was sobbing now, " I – you, you're my friend! The only friend I've ever had – I can't do it – I just can't! Don't make me do this, please Albus don't make me do this!"

Albus sighed, his eyes filled with sorrow, "Severus, m'boy, you know I love you like you are my son, like the dear friend you are, and that is why I don't mind this so much. I will not be dying at an enemy's hands, nor crippled like a victim of old age. I will be dying at the hands of one that I trust, one that I know is capable to lead once I am gone. Severus, I am dying for the greater good."

"But, Potter," said Snape, trying a new tactic.

"Harry will be just fine, Severus. He will need you to guide him a bit, I'm sure, but he will not need me by the end of this year, for I will have taught him all that I know of Lord Voldemort. Please, Severus, promise me you'll do this for me."

Severus was silent, he was seated on the forest floor and staring painfully at his feet. How could he do this? To kill Albus would shatter his soul. From this there was no going back, he lifted his head and croaked weakly, "I promise."

The flash back ended and left the room's occupants in a stunned silence. Severus was breathing heavily, having exerted much effort bringing so many through the rather painful memory. He placed his hands on the counter top to steady him, and then willed his eyes to lock with Potter's. The boy looked pale, as though he was having a hard time accepting the truth, but was accepting it nonetheless. The rest of the group looked much the same (even Fred, whom had been woken up only just before the memory started).

"So there, now you know the truth." Severus spoke, his eyes on Potter once more, "Do what you will with it."

Harry blinked, "Shit." He growled, "We've wasted so much time! I f Dumbledore had told me then we could've been out looking for the remaining Horcrux's by now, instead of tracking you!"

"The Headmaster could not tell you, Potter. Even if you had mastered Occlumency," Snape sneered, "he wouldn't have told you, because he knew, you in your infantile Gryffindor ways would try and prevent it. AND THAT IS PRECISLY WHAT HE DID NOT WANT! He did not want anyone to prevent it! Not even myself!" And with that Snape stormed from the room, too tormented to speak any further on the subject that night.

**W/KIP **

Kip stared at Severus's retreating back until it disappeared down the hallway. He then turned to his guests and undid the charms that bound them. He smiled to himself, no relative of Dumbledore is truly a muggle…. Well, maybe Aberforth is, but Kip tried not to think of him too often.

"I believe it has gotten very late, and that you all must be very exhausted from your trip up the mountain. If you will follow me I will show you up to your rooms."

And so the twins, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all trailed behind Kip as he lead them to their own separate bedrooms.

**W/SEV**

Severus made his way back through the hallway and into his room. He must, he thought with a kind of bitter humor that only comes to one when they are upset and exhausted, have the "Potter syndrome" what with showing all his emotions out there and blowing up like that all he needed was a scar, some glasses, and a messy haircut and he could be "the boy wonder". It was with those thoughts that Severus downed a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and went into an uneasy slumber.

**W/HP**

Harry could not even dream of falling asleep, regardless of the tiredness which was seeping throughout his skin. The information he had just learned was incredible. It was unbelievable, and yet he found himself believing it. Without really realizing it, Harry got up out of bed and crept from his room. He went back to the kitchen and proceeded down the hallway through which Snape had gone only moments before. He got to a room with the door slightly ajar, and figuring that it must be Snape's stepped inside. It was not Snape's bedroom, but Kip's.

"One door down to the left," was all that Kip said, not even looking up from his hand of cards – he appeared to be playing poker with his goldfish.

"Er, thanks." mumbled Harry, making his way down to the described location.

This time when Harry opened the door he did indeed find Snape. Snape had a peaceful expression on his face, one that Harry realized must have been due to a sleep potion when he saw the empty potions bottle on the floor. He just stood there, taking in Snape's image, and it wasn't until Harry had stared into the man's face long enough to convince himself that Snape was indeed here and real that he left the room. From now on things were going to be a lot less complicated, or at least that's what Harry told himself as he lowered himself into bed and sighed before falling asleep.

:":

:':

**A/N**: Hello, all! After ten months of thinking I have finally given you an answer to the cliffhanger I left you with – very sorry about that – it was due mainly to a computer crash and a need to reread what I had written as it was erased from everywhere but here! I hope to update more frequently as I seem to be more in the mood to write a serious fic, than a silly non-serious flap about in which I add random characters and switch the writing viewpoints. And my computer seems to be on it's legs again – so yay! As always, Read and Review and remember to tie your shoe. XD ha ha – no, please do review, it makes me all giddy. But lack of won't hinder the updates, because I'm not that evil. :D


End file.
